Goodbye My Love
by Maiko-Yukuta98
Summary: I looked at Prussia and Austria as they passed me and seeing them together makes my heart ache i wish i could tell Austria my love for him as my end is nearing. CHARACTER DEATH (sorry) IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ XP XD


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters ,it belongs to the respective owners.

My heart shattered as i heard the news... he was dating the bastard... i realised, today that i was in love and i did not just have a useless small crush On him...but i love him... alot... i wanted to see him, but everytime i see him, the bastard, prussia, would be there with him...i wanted to confessed but i can't because he was taken ... but today it was valentines day and my last day i came out of the hospital with my wig on,as i was now bald and walk to the nears flower boutique and i found a big bouquet of rises and i bought them and i stuffed my note in there too... i quickly walk to his house and knocked on his door waiting patiently .In a few mintues i heard the door unlock and expected my love...austria ... instead it was the bastard prussia. I said good morning with venom in my voice. He just weakly said good morning and asked what the hell i was here for and i said i wanted to see Austria . He grumbled and walked heavy footed back into the house.

A moment later, My love came out in neat clothings how he look so amazing. at times that i can't even discribe how he looks . I quickly said : " Roderich , i have brought you flowers ... happy valentines day thank you for everything u helped me with . " and i pushed the roses in his hand and quickly walked away muttering :" i love you "

Today i have finally confessed my feelings and it is my last day and i am kn the hospital bed looking out into the world. It was bright and beautiful everyone and everything was peaceful . I smiled before i slowly closed my eyes as i hear the sound of footsteps getting nearer and the door swinging open and pants as that person shouted :" HUNGARY ! I LOVE you... too ... don't go yet " and those were the last few words that she heard before she died a with a happy, loving smile .

Austria pov .

It was strange today hungary arrived at my house door step. She was my first love and always will be because she is special to my hert evn though she doesn't love me anymore .She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands an then she just pushed the whole bouquet into my hands and i was surprised as she quickly walk away leaving me with no time to call her back or thank her . Though i might be my imagination but thought she muttered i love you and i was dazed . I turned and closed the door and roceeded to put the roses in a vas when prussia came in and was annoying me again with his complains .i was only going out with him because i was too lonely and wanted to feel something. I just ignore him and put the roses in a vase . But while putting the rose in a vase a letter dropped out and i quickly picked it up and stuff it in my pocket before prussia could snatch it away from me .Rushing into my room i locked the door and took out the letter and read it ...the letter says :" Dear roderich ,

I wanted to say i love you .i always have and always will. But you love prussia now so this is the final goodbye i am going to say as you love someone else and i have cancer and today is my last day. Goodbye my love

Love, Elizaveta

Héderváry"

After reading the letter i was shocked, she still love me all this time she loved me .I thought she didn't like me because prussia said so... prussia, He lied to me saying hungary doesn't love me ever and now i know he was lying no wonder everytime i get something from hungary he would take it away and throw it or burn it . Now i know ,so i stood up and unlock the door and find prussia . Once i found him as he stand up i punched him across face and he was on the floor and he looked at me angry and shouted :" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? " . I just shouted back :" YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME AND SHE DID !" i throw the letter at his face and grab my coat as i ran out of the house to the hospital specially for cancer . It was raining and my face was wet . I did know if it was wet because of the rain or my tears but i didn't care,because all i cared about at that moment is her. I didn't care about anything at that moment except for her. I finally reached the hospital as i quickly approached the counter soaking wet . The lady behind the desk was shocked but before she had time to react i asked her which room was my Elizaveta . She came back to her senses as said :" she is in Room 32 ,...But you can't- " she got cut off as i ran towards her room and when i reached her room and opened the door i was panting and i shouted :" HUNGARY ! I LOVE you... too ... don't go yet " then i saw My Elizaveta in the bed with all kinds of tubes connected to her and she looked sickly pale and she was bald .and I didn't care she was as beautiful as ever i still love her and i heard a single continuous :" beeeeeep" from the heart monitor and she was gone . I ran to her side and shook her and crying and yelling for her to wake up and saying i love you always and after a few moments nurses and doctors pour in some to drag me out and some to tend to my beautiful Elizaveta . I was finally dragged out to the waiting room and i was crying like there was no tomorrow which there wasn't as the doctor came out saying they could not help her anymore and to me there didn't feel like another tomorrow .

-A week later-

Today i was in all black and at the cemetery as they lowered my love into the ground and i was crying silent tears . Everyone was there even prussia though he didn't try to talk to me .I stayed there the whole day even when everyone had gone back. Then when 11:35 came about a cold wind blow and behind the tombstone i saw here as lovely and beautiful as ever i just cried harder as i dropped everything i was holing and slowly walk towards her . She just stood there and smiled at me i hugged her and she hugged back and when we parted she said :" I'm sorry but i have not much time i only appear now at my time of death and i just wanted you to know that i really love you and to tell you to not do anything stupid because i want you to live for us ." I just stood there tears rolling down ...happy but sad and i nodded my head in agreement that i would not do anything stupid. And i said in a hoarse voice:" i love you too... I always have " she smiled and she said :" i know now but i have to leave now goodbye my love " as she kissed me,her lips were cold but still right and i watched her fly away back to heaven . And every year on special occasions i would always come back to her tombstone and just "talk "to her and i would always say "I love you "


End file.
